


07共享情人

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: （伪）水仙，3p，阿萨基+蓝皮基，口交





	07共享情人

Thor看着向自己缓缓走来的新娘，他身材修长却肌肉饱满，身着约顿的传统服装，腰围兽皮，以黄金珠宝点缀在全身，搭配着他的蓝色皮肤显得格外迷人，只是他的脸藏在半透明的面纱后，让Thor看不清他的真容。

是的，Thor至今没有见过自己的新娘，他们只是为了阿斯加德和约顿海姆的和平而结合，无关爱情，却要彼此相伴度过漫长神生。

原本Thor是不介意的，他还没有心仪的对象。他的反应平静得令众神之父有些意外，当然，如果是年轻气盛时的Thor一定会抗议，甚至会单枪匹马跑到约顿把和亲者干掉。事实上他几十年前干过类似的事，后来他被众神之父流放了几年，如今他成熟多了，明白自己肩上的重担并学会为其让步。

只是现在情况有些不同，Thor的目光飘向在约顿王室和使臣的队伍，试图搜寻那个身材矮小黑发绿眼的混血霜巨人。

那是他新娘的贴身侍从，一月前被派到他的身边，帮他了解约顿王子的习惯和喜好。Thor见到他的第一眼便被吸引，那双绿眼睛灵动狡黠，比阿斯加德的原始森林更加神秘。

那是只高傲又狡猾的黑猫，表面颔首低眉，却暗暗亮出爪子彰显自己的地位。侍从会滔滔不绝的列举王子提出的要求，直接无视Thor的脸色。他会背着手肆无忌惮的走遍婚房的每一个角落，对其中可能引王子不满的地方直言不讳，在那个时候Thor觉得自己看到一只高贵的黑天鹅。

这一定是个忠实的奴仆，甚至不止是一个奴仆，当他向Thor列举王子的丰功伟绩时眼神里充满钦佩和自豪，引得Thor也去想象这位王子在战场上的雄姿，确实令人期待，只是比不过眼前的这个人。

“你是他的性奴吗？”Thor不知道那时为什么会把这句话说出来。

侍从的眼睛里闪过一丝诧异，嘴角随即勾起一个诱人的弧度，看得Thor心跳漏了一拍。

“不仅是性奴，更是一同长大的伙伴，共战沙场的战友，我是任人唾弃的野种，他是不受重视的侏儒，我能活到今天全因我有幸得到主人的赏识，我的灵魂和肉体都属于他。”紧接着他半跪在Thor面前，“如果我的主人对你足够满意，他也会让我服侍你。”

然后他伴随着一阵绿光消失了，直到婚礼前都没有再出现，只有那双带着戏谑的绿眼睛印在Thor的脑海，难以忘怀。

婚礼在他走神的空档已经接近尾声，Thor依旧没有找到侍从的身影，他有点失落，目光终于回到这场婚礼的另一个主角身上，又回想起侍从——Thor到现在都不知道他的名字，说过的话，也许他的丈夫真的会跟他分享这个仆人。

他的丈夫叫什么来着？哦，Loki，感谢主持婚礼的女神的提醒，根据那个侍从提供的信息，不难猜测这是一个刁钻又苛刻的人。

婚礼过后是酒宴上的狂欢，霜巨人的专用桌椅与阿萨神族分开，但两边都有一些年轻人跑到对方的领域。到阿萨人中间的霜巨人直接盘腿坐在地上与神族碰杯，去约顿那边的神族便站在他们的桌子上与霜巨人说笑。蓝白肤色没有明显的交界线，这是两位君主都希望看到的画面。

Thor没有在酒桌上流连太久，那个侍从说过，Loki不喜欢这种吵闹的环境，也不喜欢别人沾有那种气息。他的丈夫在他们的婚房等待他，那个宫殿应了侍从的要求几乎重修了一遍。

推开房门后映入眼帘的场景令Thor呼吸一置，他蒙着面纱的丈夫坐在床边，而他心心念的侍从，正一丝不挂的跪在Loki脚边，面对自己。

“怎么了，我的丈夫，难道你希望第三个人分享这个仆人？我很遗憾，约顿人能被使用的穴口只有两个，混血也不例外。”这是Loki对他说的第一句话，提醒他把房门关上。

缓过神来的Thor赶紧关上门，尴尬的咳了一声，“那个…Loki，也许我们该先相互了解一下。”，他走到Loki身边，尽量不去看跪在一旁的白皙躯体。

“怎么，我记得阿萨人一向开放，以和亲为目的的婚姻形同虚设，我们总会各自寻觅情人，何不提前把话都说明白呢？”，Loki藏在面纱下的眼神似乎转向侍从身上，抬起脚用脚趾在对方光裸的后背上下滑动，引得侍从敏感的颤抖着。

“我们看上同一个情人的状况可不会有第二次了，就当是我送你的新婚礼物，在分享的过程中我们也可以相互了解的。”，收起脚坐好的Loki歪头看向Thor，等待着他的表态。

Thor挺欣赏Loki的直白，他说的话句句在理，而且令人心动，看起来不是一个难伺候的人，只不过他还没有过三个人同床的经历，一时有些无措。

仿佛看透他的内心，Loki发出一声轻笑，他将两腿放到床上半躺下，招呼着一直乖乖跪着的侍从，“过来，为你的另一个主人演示一下。”

侍从轻声答了一声“是”，态度是Thor从未见过的乖顺，这让他心里滋生出一丝嫉意，却又着了迷似的看着侍从跪在Loki腿间，为他褪下兽皮下的底裤，将对方半硬的阴茎纳入口中。

他的舌头一定很灵活，不出多时便让Loki发出细碎的呻吟，他一定跟Thor被Loki诱导着动了情。从Thor的角度能看到侍从后穴与双囊之间的雌穴逐渐充血湿润，他不由得好奇Loki的腿间是不是类似的光景，但他的视线被侍从在Loki腿间上下起伏的头挡住。

Loki突然抓着侍从的头发将他拽开，而侍从好像明白了主人的用意，爬到对方身上，扶着主人足够兴奋的阴茎对准自己的雌穴缓缓坐了下去。坐到底时他们两个人同时发出一声叹息，接着侍从便主动地抽送起来。

侍从每发出一声轻吟Thor的阴茎便胀痛一份，他的肌肤因逐渐高涨的情欲而透出粉红，浮上一层薄薄的汗水，雌穴分泌出的汁液顺着Loki的阴茎流到阴囊，再流到Loki同样汁水饱满的雌穴。

这画面过于香艳，Thor相信就算是不举的人看到了也会重振雄风，何况Thor是个气血正旺的壮年神。他边靠近床边脱下自己的裤子，当他爬到侍从身后Loki面前时，Thor看到面纱后的嘴角上扬到一个熟悉的弧度。

“我们的主角想要上场了。”Loki两手在侍从饱满的臀部狠狠揉了几把，留下泛红的指印，接着将臀瓣扒开露出粉嫩的后穴，“温柔一些，我的丈夫，未来这些技巧可都是要用在我的身上的。”

这个设想令Thor有点不好意思，他赶紧将注意力集中在眼下的事。侍从的后穴紧致的不像话，看起来他的主人不常使用这里，Thor刚推进一个指节就感受到了明显的阻力，刚想继续深入，前面的Loki一记挺身，逼得侍从仰头发出一连串变了调的呻吟，Thor立刻感觉到了后穴收缩带来的明显阻力。

他绝对是故意的。

永远不要跟男人在床上较劲。

Thor恶意的将两指塞入Loki的肉缝中，不顾对方的僵硬来回蹭动，直至两指都沾满了Loki的汁液，才去专心开发侍从的后穴。他听见Loki咬牙低声说了一串约顿语，他不明白具体含义，但那一定不是什么好话。

润滑后的进入顺利很多，排除Loki挺身带来的轻微颠动的话。Thor一边抽送一细细边寻找，当他来回碾过前列腺时直接导致了侍从的高潮射精，间接造成了他的潮吹。Thor知道潮吹时是什么反应，侍从的阴道会不受控制的有规律的收缩，他会将热液浇灌到Loki的阴茎上。

那感觉一定很棒，伴随着侍从不自觉的哼叫，Loki也发出舒爽的喘息声，他可能也射精了，蓝色皮肤下的肌肉紧绷，甚至不时的抽搐。他呼气时会掀起面纱露出一部分面容，Thor觉得他的丈夫还是长得很好看的。

趁着两个人失神放松的空档，Thor挺身进入了侍从的后穴，他一开始只是浅浅的抽送，给侍从适应的时间。

“你应该庆幸自己的新主人是个仁慈的人。”，Loki半躺在床上，声音带着高潮后的沙哑，他正就着侍从射在他身上的精液在侍从身上随意涂抹着，可能是通过侍从的表情推测出Thor刻意放轻的动作，便揉捏着侍从胸前的一点提醒道，“你是不是要表达一下感谢啊？”

坐都坐不稳的侍从艰难的扭过头，他眼眶发红，眼中还有因高潮而涌出的泪水，颤抖着嘴唇说，“感谢您的恩赐。”

Thor看着他，有想狠狠亲吻他的冲动，但是不行，这是对他丈夫的极不尊重，更是仆人不配得到的赏赐。这个想法让Thor有些失落，他猛得将侍从推倒在Loki身上，双手撑在两人腰侧，下身开始又快又狠的抽送，逼得侍从控制不住的扭动呻吟，却逃不出下身的两根阴茎和快感的掌控。

Loki显然也很难耐，他正处于不应期，阴茎还没来得及从侍从的体内拔出，Thor的动作也带动他在雌穴里进出，快感不断的堆积，撩拨着自己敏感的神经，却找不到宣泄的出口。

Thor只是闷声操干着，临近高潮时他猛然掀开Loki的面纱吻了下去，却诧异的发现他总有跟侍从一模一样的长相，不同的只是皮肤和眼睛的颜色。

于是Thor就大脑一片空白的加深这个吻，Loki显然也没想到Thor会有这个举动，他们就这么大眼瞪小眼的吻着，直到Thor发泄在侍从的体内。

后来侍从的身影再次消失，身下的Loki转变为黑发绿眼的模样，Thor的心态都十分平静。

“Surprise.”，Loki笑着看向自己的丈夫，“我说过这会是个新婚礼物，你喜欢吗？”

所以从第一次见面到Thor掀开这个小骗子的面纱，一直都是他和自己的幻象在欺骗他。唯一真实的大概就是约顿人有两个可使用的穴口了吧。

“Loki.”

“嗯？”

“和亲成功最重要的象征是诞下同时拥有两国血脉的孩子。”，Thor拉开他的双腿拽到自己身下，“我们要抓紧时间。”

后来雷神的神后在结婚后一个月就怀上头生子的消息，使刚刚庆祝过神王婚礼的阿斯加德迎来了下一轮狂欢。


End file.
